my troubled days
by animeangel5015
Summary: kagome on her first day of high school and she is so excited unlike her best friend Sango who couldnt care less and at high school they meet inuyasha and miroku and u will have to read from there! inu*kag mir*san
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: high school 

Hello I am happy to say this is my first story!!! Please enjoy here we go!! Please review┘.  
-  
Kagomes pov(point of view)  
-  
It was her first day of high school┘┘┘┘┘..

"OI" Sango said she's late as usual even on her first day of high school. Just then Kagome comes walking down the stairs in her new school uniform. "sorry Im late sango I was so excited I cant wait to go to school" she said.

"well I wouldnt be that excited I mean after a while it will seem just as ordinary as any other school we have been to." sango said. Kagome glared and said "leave it to u to ruin the moment", sango rolled her eyes and said "o well, if we dont start moving we ll be late on our first day so grab your bag and lets go" "ok!" said Kagome -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Ok class take your seats now while I call attendance"

"Kagome Higurashi"

"here!"

"Sango Koge" "

here"

"Ayame West"

"here"

"Inuyasha Takahashi"

Silence.  
"Inuyasha Takahashi are you here?" Just then someone walks through the door " sorry Im late I forgot today was the first day" The teacher said " and who might u be?"

" I might be Inuyasha Takahashi, sir!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"hey man Im glad u made it I was getting worried u might not show" Kagome heard Miroku say "yeah well my mom didnt (or couldnt) wake me up so I slept in" inuyasha said "ha-ha just like Inuyasha" said Miroku as he took a bite of his hamburger at lunch

"Oi Kagome are you listening to me? said Sango as she watched her friend star at the 2 boys at the other side of the table.  
"huh? O ya! Sorry I guess Im still a little tired from waking up so early, so what were you saying?" ⌠uhh.. never mind I will tell u later it was not that important any way. Besides what were u staring at?" ⌠ o nothing never mind that what were u saying before?" Kagome said "Oi" said Sango

Inuyashas pov (point of view)  
-  
"So Inuyasha u see any hot girls around school yet?" miroku said "geez miroku not even 2 days into the school year and your already being a lech" inuyasha said as he rolled his eyes " I am not a lech my hands have minds of there own he he.." said miroku "o sure whatever" inuyasha said rolling his eyes again But then Inuyasha suddenly noticed a girl walk by and he noticed her from this morning 'I_ think she was in my first hour was her name, Kikyou? No that was the girl who has probably had plastic surgery so many times that even her hair is plastic, lol' "_hmmmm." said Inuyasha Suddenly Miroku started to notice his friend looking at the girl from their first hour "hey man I see you" "see me what?" said inuyasha "You like her dont u?" Miroku said very lecherous like,  
"shut up Miroku! You stupid perv!" Just then the whole lunch room got quiet as they all stared at the 2 fighting guys.  
Then they both noticed Kagome and Sango laughing and staring at them '_Sango_' thought Miroku '_that girl_' thought Inuyasha " Hey Miroku what is that girls name any way?"

" Her name is Kagome...Kagome Higurashi"

-  
WeLL that was my 1st chapter of my first story Im so proud!! Well please review and hopefully I will be able to update daily! Except for when my math teacher piles on homework.. Well please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: after school plans 

HEY ITS ME AGAIN I WILL PROBABLY UPDATE DAILY FROM NOW ON SO CHECK BACK EVERYDAY PLEASE WELL THATS IT FOR NOW ON WITH THE STORY!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagomes pov -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As we walked home from school that day we were stopped by the 2 guys we saw earlier at lunch...

"Hey Sango and Kagome!" yelled Miroku from only a few feet away.  
"Miroku you idiot we are right here!!!" yelled Sango as she swiped him across the face.  
"hey hey no fighting u 2" said Inuyasha "we don't want to start a riot" just then Inuyasha noticed Kagome staring at her friend and Miroku. "Hey Kagome were are you headed?" said Inuyasha. "well I was going to go home.what about you what are you doing?" Inuyasha said "eh.. Same thing but I was thinking all 4 of us could go somewhere"

"thats a great idea" said Sango "what do u think Kagome?"

"I don't know my mom might get mad at me if I stay out too late" "Oi, Kagome you worry too much besides you can just call her on my cell phone"

"Kagome doesn't have a cell phone?" asked Miroku

"ya her mom doesn't like them so she wont let Kagome get one" said Sango

Kagome blushed kind of feeling embarrassed for some unknown reason _'why am I blushing? I hardly know these people'_

Inuyasha sensed her embarrassment "hey its ok I don't have one either" he said

"seriously?" Kagome said looking up "why not? Your mom wont let you either?" Inuyasha looked down remembering it all "uh...ya thats why" he said in a low voice. Kagome sensed something was wrong but had another question to ask "so where are we going to go anyway?"

" the mall!" said Sango

" a bar!" said Miroku(lecherously)

"I don't know" said Inuyasha as he shrugged.

"well Mirokus choice is just stupid, Sangos I guess could work and Inuyasha doesn't have a suggestion" said Kagome "well what about you Kagome? don't you have anywhere in mind?" said Sango " no when we first suggested I thought about a real restaurant or something but I see everyone else had something different planned" said Kagome

"well then I guess our only real choice is the mall does everyone agree with that?" said Inuyasha

"yeah!" they all said in unison

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
As we all walked to the mall I noticed Inuyasha glancing over me every few minutes especially while I talked to my mom on the phone to let her know where I was going. It all felt so... awkward.

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
"ill have a large fry and a hamburger" said Miroku after the cashier man asked what he wanted

" I want a cup of tea and some udon please" said Kagome a little further away at a Japanese stand

" me too please" said Sango who was right behind her

When it was Inuyashas turn he asked for a water and some ramen.

When they got to finally sit down and eat after paying for and getting there food they all sat and talked about things like what they did over the summer, what they think of their teachers ,etc.

Then Kagome asked Inuyasha why he had acted sad earlier after she asked if his mom wouldn't let him get a cell phone either. Miroku looks suspiciously at Inuyasha whos head is down again. Then he said suddenly "I gotta go" he said as he got up threw his leftovers away and walked away.

Kagome was very confused by his actions and so was Sango. They both knew Miroku knew why Inuyasha acted like that so immediately they turned to him and said "ok, what was that?"

"uh... I knew you would ask that" Miroku said "well what does it mean?" said Kagome "well a few years ago Inuyashas father went to war in America while his mom had to stay here in Japan and take care of Inuyasha all by herself. So 1 day his mother got sick and said it was only a cold but after a few days It did not go away ,it got worse. They were leaving for the doctors to see what was wrong and someone from the military called and said Inuyashas father had passed away."

Now Kagome had tears in her eyes and she needed a tissue bad but really wanted to hear the rest of the story and told him to continue.

"ok" said Miroku "then they canceled their appointment for the check up until 1 week later. So they went in and while Inuyasha waited patiently he heard his mom crying so he ran in and it turns out his mom was gonna die of leukemia." Miroku took a big breath he always hated this part " well then the doctor said she had it for a long time and probably would have been able to cure it if it had been treated earlier on so that night he stayed up all night next to his mom and the next day she was dead" Miroku now had tears running down his eyes every now and then.

Kagome made a few sobs and got up and she said "I'm going for a walk" So she walked off.

Inuyashas POV

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_'they will never understand what I have been through but im sure by now Miroku has told them what happened I guess I shouldn't have walked off but...I don't know, what was I supposed to do? laugh? yeah right.'_ Inuyasha thought as he sat next to a tree close to a lake.

Just then he looked up and saw Kagome sitting next to him.

"how did u find me?" he said "I didn't expect to actually I used to come here all the time when I was a little kid its so peaceful" she said

"ya" was all that he said back

--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
WELL WHAT DO U THINK? PLEASE REVIEW I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!!!!!BYE!!


	3. Chapter 3:easy going

Chapter 3 : easy going 

WELL HEY THERE AGAIN I HOPE U LIKE THIS STORY SO FAR I REALLY ENJOY TYPING IT UP SO THANK U!  
I DONT OWN INUYASHA

---------------------------------------------------------------  
KAGOMES POV

----------------------------------------------------------------  
Kagome looks over at Inuyasha and says " do u want to be alone?"

He says back " no thats ok, I'm fine"

Kagome sighs and lays her head up against the tree they were next to " hey I know you think I have no idea what you feel like and I don't but I do know what it is like to lose your dad"

Inuyasha looked up very astonished Kagome said "yeah I know its a big surprise but my dad died 3 years ago in a plane crash on his way to Europe"

"I'm sorry" said Inuyasha

" well I guess I better get going or my mom will freak out see you later" Kagome said as she started to walk away but came back and said "hey its okay if you ever need anything tell me" then she kissed him lightly on the cheek and walked away.  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
INUYASHAS POV -  
_'what just happened? Did she kiss me? That was my first kiss I mean it was nothing serious but still...am I falling in love with her?'_

Inuyasha just thought and sat there for about 3 more minutes thinking about it until he noticed how late it was getting. _'I guess I better get back home to my empty house again'_ He thought. He started walking. along the way all that he could think about was that kiss and Kagome.

He sighed again still trying to get her off of his mind as he walked in his house. He thought about what he should make for dinner considering he did not get to finish his mall food (which wasnt so good anyway).

He looked in the fridge. Nothing. (except for chocolate covered strawberries but that was dessert mmmmmmm...) then he looked in the cupboard. Nothing again. He heard his stomach rumble. _'geez what am I gonna eat?'_

So he made his way to the grocery store

-------------------------------------------------------  
KAGOMES POV

-------------------------------------------------------  
She was home now and up in her room working on homework. But still thinking about earlier. _'omg did I kiss him I hope he doesn't think I'm weird'_ those words kept running through her mind all night. She even wrote it on her paper a few times.

Her mom called her down for dinner. Her sister Kikyou and brother Souta were already there eating. Kikyou had many plastic surgeries and it was very noticeable. Everyone said they looked alike except once Kikyou got surgery that really stopped. Her brother Souta was small and skinny with black hair like everyone else in their family.

As Kagome sat down at the dinner table she wondered if Inuyasha had any older brothers or sisters. But she guessed not because Miroku didn't mention them in his story.

Then Kagome took a bit out of her sweet dumplings, she hated them she never did like them.

Then she went upstairs to take a bath still thinking of Inuyasha. Then after her bath she wrapped a towel around her head, put pajamas on and went to sleep.  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning woke up with a start she had been dreaming about her dad when she found out about his crash and had tears running down her eyes. After her tears were gone she got up and put on her clothes.

She walked outside after eating a breakfast of eggs, toast, and a glass of milk. She decided to take a walk to relax a little. She went to the park she and Inuyasha were at yesterday. She looked at the lake for a while and walked away. She watched the little kids play on the playground and remembered when she was small like that and did the exact same thing. She looked at her watch and decided to go home.

-----------------------------------------------------  
INUYASHAS POV

-----------------------------------------------------  
_'I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!'_ he said as he threw the pillow against the wall. _'THATS IT I WILL JUST GO OVER TO HER HOUSE AND WE CAN TALK'_ . He finally calmed his beast down and walked to Kagomes house. He knew were to go because she lived at the Higurashi shrine. He had been there once. It bored him.

When he finally got to the shrine he saw the big row of stairs and knew he would have a fun time walking up them. He was on the 5th stair when he sniffed Kagomes scent she was right behind him. He turned to her. "hi" he said. "hi" she said back.

Silence...

"hey I'm sorry about yesterday I guess I was just caught up in the moment" Kagome said.  
"no, no its ok I was acting like a jerk and you just were trying to cheer me up" he said with a smile. She smiled back at him. " and did it work?" she asked.  
He was kind of surprised by this question. "ya actually it did that was my 1st kiss."

" mine too" said Kagome.

"he he" they both laughed "well I guess I better get going then I don't want to hold you up" Inuyasha said. He started to walk away but then Kagome said " no wait do you want to come inside and have some tea or something?"

"uh... Yea sure I guess" Inuyasha said feeling awkward going into a girls house.  
As they went inside her mom spotted Inuyasha. "hey Kagome who is your friend?" said her mom.

"mom this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha this is my mom" said Kagome "nice to meet you Mrs. Higurashi " said Inuyasha "nice to meet you to dear" said Mrs. Higurashi " would you like something to drink u 2?" "yeah" said Kagome "how about you Inuyasha?" "yeah sure" said Inuyasha "ok it'll be a while because ill make tea so you guys can do whatever until it is done" said Kagome's mom.

"lets go up to my room Inuyasha" said Kagome "sure" said Inuyasha still feeling awkward. He didn't know how to act this was his 1st time being in a girls house before. Kagome definitely could tell so she did not want to introduce him to the rest of her family if he was like this with only her mom.

They were up in Kagome's room now and she said "hey so about yesterday I'm sorry I know I said that already but I just I don't know... I just don't want you to feel so awkward I guess."

" don't worry I said it was ok remember?" Inuyasha said.

"ya I guess but still I..." Inuyasha leaned over and kissed her on the mouth. Kagome was very surprised but kissed him back.

"see I said it was no big deal" Inuyasha said.  
Kagome was turning 50 different shades of red and Inuyasha laughed. Then she started to laugh to. Just then her mother said it was time to come get there tea.  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
KAGOMES POV

---------------------------------------------------------------  
We walked downstairs and the whole time all I could think about was how nice it felt to have a guy over and talk (and kiss) so easily.

After tea Inuyasha said he had to go and left. I was a bit sad but knew I would see him tomorrow anyway.  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
While she got dressed for school she was giddy her family noticed but didn't question it. She wore a little make-up today which she usually doesn't do but today felt special. She was actually outside before Sango got there which was usually the other way around.

When Sango showed up she was very surprised to see Kagome already waiting for her. "wow I cant believe you were out before I got here" she said. " well I was excited I feel like today will be a good day. She said proudly with a smile. Sango wondered why but she started off anyway.  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
When they got to school Miroku and Inuyasha were already there waiting for them. " Hey _Sango_" Miroku said lecherously (slap). " Hi Kagome" said Inuyasha.

"hey guys" they both said in unison. Sango walked next to Miroku to their 1st hour and Kagome walked by Inuyasha.  
They all sat by each other as usual. The teacher called attendance when Kikyou walked in late as usual. The only day she had not been late was the 1st day. Inuyasha noticed her from when he was at Kagome's house. He guessed it was her sister. But he asked anyway "hey Kagome isn't that your sister I remember her from seeing her at your house" He whispered to her. "ya that is my sister but she has had a lot of plastic surgery in case you did not notice." she whispered back. "ya its kind of hard to not notice" he said while laughing.

"Mr. Takahashi would you like to share something with the class?" said the teacher.  
" Mr. Onigumo I am sorry sir but there is nothing I would like to share with the class" he said back in a little bit of a smart-alick tone.

The teacher glared at him while the rest of the class laughed but still the teacher said nothing and returned to class.

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK THAT WAS MY LONGEST CHAPTER AND I REALLY ENJOYED TYPING IT SO THANK U FOR READING!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4:what are we?

CHAPTER 4: WHAT ARE WE? 

YAY!!ITS MY 4TH CHAPTER IM SO PROUD OF MYSELF AND VIEWERS AND READERS. I GOT THE ODD THINGS OFF MY PREVIOUS CHAPTER SO HOPEFULLY GOOD LUCK WITH THIS ONE!  
--------------------------------------------------------  
INUYASHAS POV

--------------------------------------------------------  
Inuyasha walked behind Kagome after school that day along with Sango and Miroku. Then Koga, the coolest kid in school, walks up and says " Hey Kagome why don't u leave that mutt over there and come hang with me?"

Kagome blushed and said "no thank you I'm fine with things how they are".  
"come on you know you want me" he said back. Then Inuyasha came up and said "Hey didn't you hear her she said she doesn't like you, you stupid wolf demon!!!!!!!"

"Hey no one asked you to cut in you half-breed!" Koga said back. Inuyasha was about to claw him to death but Kagome went in between them and said " Stop fighting!" and ran away as fast as she could.

Inuyasha quickly followed after her and in a matter of seconds he was running right next to her and told her to stop. So she did.

"Hey listen I'm sorry and there is something we need to talk about". Inuyasha said

" I know" said Kagome "lets go to the park and talk about it there".  
"ok" he said back.

----------------------------------------------------------  
KAGOMES POV

----------------------------------------------------------  
We were at the park now and had found our usual spot. We loved it. The view was awesome and would be great for a picnic. So we sat down and started our talk.

"ok Kagome I think you already know the question but what are we?" he said " I mean we have kissed twice we are with each other a lot . So are we a couple or not?"

" I don't know Inuyasha I mean I would like to be but would you?" she responded

"well... Yeah I mean I guess so. You are funny great to be around with. I would like it a lot."

"yeah but are we going into it to fast you think? that's my main concern" she said back. "ya I know what you mean I think we aren't but I will leave it up to you" he said back.  
"ok" she said leaned over and kissed him again. Played with his ears and ran away as fast as she could laughing her head off.

He laughed and ran after her. "hey is that a yes or a no?!?!!?" He yelled.

"Classified information!" she yelled back from a distance. But Inuyasha could still hear it because of his powerful demon hearing. He wasn't running as fast as earlier which is why he had not caught up. yet.

He sprinted forward to were he just felt like a wind and in a matter of milliseconds Kagome was in his arms carrying her bridal style. He stopped for a second to put her on his back. And again they were like a wind.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
INUYASHAS POV

------------------------------------------------------------  
Then we went back to Kagomes house and rested for a while there. We then had a snack and played a few video games.

Just then Kagomes sister Kikyou walked in and said " Hey sister who is the dog your 1st boyfriend?"

"maybe it is" Kagome said back not really wanting to fight at all.  
"hey will you leave us alone?" Inuyasha asked. They were all a bit surprised about the wording of his question.

"hmmmmm..." Kikyou thought " I like this one Kagome I might have to steal him from you" she said as she left the room.

Kagome felt like she had been punched in the stomach and Inuyasha could tell. So he leaned over held her in his arms and kissed her.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
Then about 10 minutes later he said it was time for him to go.

"well okay then, I guess I will see you at school tomorrow then" said Kagome

"yep see you later" he said back kissed her on the cheek and left.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
KAGOMES POV

------------------------------------------------------------  
"KIKYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed through the house. KIKYOU GET OVER HERE!!!!"

Just then Kikyou came over and asked innocently "what is it Kagome?"

"I should kill you for what you did how dare you say that in front of my boyfriend, You are supposed to be happy when your sister gets boyfriend not say I might try to steal him." said Kagome.

"what is going on here girls?" said there mom.

"Kikyou said right in front of me and my boyfriend she might try to steal him!!" Kagome answered.

"Kikyou is that true?" said there mom.

"well... Yeah it is" said Kikyou.

"how could you say something like that?" said her mom.  
" I guess I was just a little jealous ok mom?" said Kikyou.  
"no it is not ok 1 u already have a boyfriend ,2 she is your little sister" said there mom "now apologize to your sister and go up to your room because you are grounded"

"what?!" yelled Kikyou

"now" said her mom.

Kikyou turned to her sister and said "I'm sorry Kagome" and walked up to her room. She was very mad for a few reasons but she was mainly mad at Kagome. Even though even she knew it wasn't Kagome's fault it was hers.  
----------------------------------------------------  
The next day Sango said she was getting a ride with Miroku to school along with Inuyasha and they wanted to know if she wanted to come. Of course she said yes. She hated walking to school.

As the car pulled up and Kagome hopped in. she was just starting breakfast when she heard the horn so she brought it with her. She bit into the doughnut hungrily but asked if anyone wanted any. Everyone said no.(duh)

She sat by Inuyasha and Sango in the car because she had middle seat and Miroku got front because it was his mom who was driving.

After her doughnut she reached into her purse and got out a little wet towelet. She wiped her hand and mouth on it and put the dirty towelet into her pocket. She would throw it away later.

Then Inuyasha said " hey we forgot to tell you me and Kagome are boyfriend and girlfriend" everyone stared at them. Even Mirokus mom. (still driving)

Inuyasha blushed _'god I'm am and idiot with words'_ he thought.

Kagome laughed and said "ya its true"

Sango was surprised especially. Miroku just looked at Inuyasha. You could tell what he was thinking with his lecherous smile. He didn't say anything because his mom was right there and there was no doubt she would not hear him.  
-----------------------------------------------------  
Later during gym Sango asked "Oi, Kagome don't you think its a little soon to date Inuyasha? You guys just met last week."

"don't worry Sango me and Inuyasha already talked about it so we will be fine trust me its not too soon to date each other" she said back kind of wishing she had used better words for it.

"ok what ever you say Kagome" said Sango

---------------------------------------------------------  
"Inuyasha you want to go by the park after school today?" said Kagome at lunch.  
"yeah that sounds good" said Inuyasha

Miroku laughed "and after that you wanna go to the mall and shop this time?" Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and smiled then said "ok'.  
Sango just nodded her head as she took a bit out of the chicken she was eating. And noticed Miroku staring at her. "hey letch what are you staring at?' she said to him. "nothing my beautiful Sango" he said back

Slap... Stupid perv

-------------------------------------------------------------

When we were at the mall we all decided to look around together until we all found a store then at 5:30 meet back at the food court. Then we were all off on our own except for me and Inuyasha I stayed with him the whole time. He kept saying I could choose any store to go into. I refused his offer I don't mind going into the stores he liked at least then I would know what to get him for his birthday...

We walked until about 5:25 and decided it was time to go back.

When we all met up again we said it was time to go Miroku called his mom and told her and she was there in about 5 min. we all hopped in. I was the first to be let off so I kissed Inuyasha and got out. I waved good-bye as the car rolled away. I went inside to take a bath, do homework, and go to bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------  
WELL WHAT DO U THINK PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW THANK U FOR SUPPORT SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!!!


	5. Chapter 5:hes my boyfriend

Chapter 5: He's my boyfriend

I don't own Inuyasha or anything to do with it. **ALSO I DONT OWN THE SONG LISTEN T YOUR HEART.**

SORRY IT KINDA TOOK ME A ITTY BIT LONGER THEN USUAL TO UPDATE THIS TIME BUT I WENT TO A FRIENDS HOUSE SO ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
----------------------------------------------------  
KAGOMES POV

----------------------------------------------------  
Kagome woke up the next morning and got ready for school. Ate breakfast and waited on her porch for Sango. She was starting to fall asleep when she noticed Inuyasha sitting next to her.

" hey" he said as he smiled at her.  
"hey I'm waiting for Sango what are you doing here?" she said as she smiled back.

"well actually Sango called and said that she was sick today. Miroku called and asked if I wanted a ride and I said I was going to tell you so he will pick us both up." he responded.

"o ok well thank you then." she said

She leaned in to kiss him but suddenly Kikyou came up behind them and put her face in between them. "hey guys what are you doing?" she said.

"nothing Kikyou" Kagome said with a sense of anger in her voice.

"oh Kagome are you still sad about what I said? Come on I told you that I was sorry" Kikyou said acting surprised.

"sorry doesn't cut it Kikyou it might for your teachers but not for me." Kagome said very angrily.

" well I realized that since I already have a boyfriend I knew it was wrong to say I would steal yours" she said in a matter-a-fact like voice.

"well Miroku's mom is here so we got to go Kikyou, come on Inuyasha" she said as she picked up his hand and led him to the car.

"I'm coming to" said Kikyou

Oh god...  
---------------------------------------------------  
INUYASHAS POV

---------------------------------------------------  
_'she's holding my hand'_ thought Inuyasha as they entered the car. He had been left out that whole time and they were talking about him. _'geez I almost feel like a trophy' _he thought.

When they were in the car, after Kikyou got in, the car took off.

Kagome was still holding Inuyasha's hand and he blushed a little. He gripped her hand a little tighter and moved a little closer.

Kagome blushed when she noticed but pretended not to anyway.

Kikyou was getting mad because she saw them holding hands and everything.

So she got up and sat down right onto Inuyasha. " so Inuyasha what are you doing after school?" she said in a perky voice.

" Hey get off me" he said not really afraid of being mean to her anymore.

" what are you gay? Is that why you are dating Kagome?" she said.

" Hey I'm a girl!!!" yelled Kagome as she pushed her off of Inuyasha.  
" Kagome switch seats with me" said Inuyasha.  
"ok" she said back.

"geez Inuyasha you have all the girls" said Miroku.

" shut up Miroku you are no help at all' said Inuyasha.

Then the car was parked in front of the school.  
Everyone got out thanked Miroku's mom and walked away.  
----------------------------------------------  
Kagome's and Inuyasha's locker were right next to each other. Miroku shared with Inuyasha and Sango shared with Kagome.

" Hey Kagome are you doing anything after school today?" Inuyasha said at his locker.

" no today is Friday so I don't usually have plans today.' she said back.  
"well I was thinking we could go out to eat somewhere?" he asked.  
She smiled proudly "sure Inuyasha I would love to!!!" He smiled back. "ok I will pick you up at 7."

"grrr... " said Kikyou who was just around the corner listening to them. ' I will steal him from Kagome no matter what it takes.'

Just then she found Onigumo her boyfriend and told him they will go out to eat tonight and he will pick her up at 7.  
"this will be fun" she thought.  
--------------------------------------------------  
KAGOMES POV

--------------------------------------------------  
After school I rushed home. I didn't have to wait for Inuyasha because he had to do something after school today.

When I finally got home I went to my closet to see what to wear later. It took me about 10 minutes to decide. It ended up being a black dress that was a little short but had a small black lacey overskirt to go with it. I also picked out some black diamond earrings. And of course with matching shoes.

After I picked my outfit I took a bath in about 3 different types of bubble bath so I would smell really nice. When I got out I put on some pajamas because I didn't want to get dressed yet, it was way to early. (I will say about 3:50) so I went downstairs to get all my homework and books.

Mom looked up and asked "why are you in such a rush today Kagome?"

"Inuyasha is taking me on a date tonight mom" said Kagome in a rushing tone.

" that's funny Onigumo is taking Kikyou on a date tonight to" said her mom.

"oh thats cool. Well I'm going to go do my homework.' said Kagome

"ok dear" said her mom.

But Kagome didn't hear her because she was already up the stairs.  
-----------------------------------------------  
As Kagome did her homework she listened to a song to help her not rush so much and get a few F's. she loved to sing along with the song to.

_'I know theres something in the wake of your smile I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah you've built a love but that love falls apart your little piece of heaven turns too dark_

_listen to your heart when he's calling for you listen to your heart theres nothing else you can do I don't know where you're going and I don't know why but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

_sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah they're swept away and nothing is what is seems the feeling of belonging to your dreams_

_listen to your heart when hes calling for you listen to your heart theres nothing else you can do I don't know where you're going and I don't know why but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

_and there are voices that want to be heard so much to mention but you can't find the words the scent of magic the beauty thats been when love was wilder than the wind_

_listen to your heart when hes calling for you listen to your heart theres nothing else you can do I don't know where you're going and I don't know why but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye Listen to your heart...mm..mmm I don't know where you're going and I don't know why but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye'_

When the song was over Kagome had finished her homework but listened and sang that song until it was time for her to get ready for her date.  
----------------------------------------------------------  
Kagome was now in her outfit and just finishing her make-up when the door bell rang.  
She ran down stairs like an angry horse and flew open the door before anyone had even gotten up. (gee I wonder if she was nervous lol)

But when she opened the door it turned out to only be Onigumo. Man was she depressed she said "oh hey Onigumo Kikyou is upstairs"

"thanks" he said back. Then walked away.

Kagome went back in her room and finished her make-up. It kind of felt unusual because she never makes attempts with make-up because she just didn't like to wear it.  
Then she put on a necklace with her matching earrings and went downstairs to wait.

When she got down there it was about 5 minutes before Inuyasha got there. When she answered the door she was kind of shy. 'hi" she said "come on in".

Inuyasha walked in and said "wow you look good"

She blushed madly "thank you, you to".

They walked around for a minute while him and Kagome's mom talked a little bit about when Kagome needs to be home and why yaddayadda...

Then they were off.

"bye" they called to her mom as they got into a limo Inuyasha had called. He couldn't drive and he hated taxis because they weren't romantic enough so he had taken some of his money out for it.

_'he's so thoughtful'_ Kagome thought when they got into the limo.

----------------------------------------------------  
KIKYOUS POV

----------------------------------------------------  
" come on they just got in lets go we got to follow them" said Kikyou as she watched from her window Inuyasha and Kagome pull away in a nice limo.

" why again are we following them?" said Onigumo.

" because I want to see how Kagome's first date goes." lied Kikyou. Really she just wanted to ruin the date for her sister.

Poor Onigumo was being dragged into all of this. Kikyou had cheated on him many times but he didn't care he loved her even though she didn't appreciate it.

But still in a matter of seconds they were gone to following the people in the limo in front of them.  
-------------------------------------------------  
WELL WHAT DID U THINK? THANKS A LOT TO INULUVSKAGS13 AND ROSEBUD5515 I APPRECIATE THE ADVICE AND SHALL TAKE IT INTO CONSIDERATION. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND PLEASE READ NEXT TIME!


	6. Chapter6:dinnerdate and sango and miroku

Chapter 6: Dinner date and Sango and Miroku?  
**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO GAVE ME IDEAS I REALLY APPRECIATE IT SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!**  
----------------------------------------------------------  
KAGOMES POV

----------------------------------------------------------  
_'eeehhhhh... I'm so nervous what if I say something stupid?'_ Kagome thought as she sat next to Inuyasha in the limo.

They were quiet the whole ride until they arrived at the restaurant.

"wow its so fancy" said Kagome as she stepped out of the car.

"ya I love this place I just wish it was a little closer to my house though I would eat here all the time." said Inuyasha.

" ya I hope its really good" laughed Kagome.  
-------------------------------------------------  
Just as Kagome and Inuyasha walked in Onigumo and Kikyou pulled up.

" geez did he have to pick this restaurant? I hate this place" said Kikyou angry because it took a long time to get here and he chooses place she doesn't even like.

" well have you ever had their Italian here Kikyou? Its really good maybe u should try it." said Onigumo shyly. He doesn't get to take Kikyou out much the only real reason they were dating is because he was rich and older then Kikyou.

" shut up Onigumo you know I hate Italian food" said Kikyou.  
"oh I see" said Onigumo sadly.  
---------------------------------------------  
INUYASHAS POV

---------------------------------------------  
" I have reservations under Takahashi" said Inuyasha to 1 of the waiters that was at the desk.

"oh yes I see come with me then your table is right over here." said the waiter as he started to walk toward a table in the back.

"here is you table sir and madam" he said " your server shall be right out" (I picture the waiter French and very mannerly)

"thank you" said Inuyasha.

Then they both sat down at the table they were given. It was very nice and expensive looking with a silky cloth over it. And it even had a candle light set on top with some nice violin music in the background. " wow thank you so much for taking me here Inuyasha. You are so nice to me." said Kagome so happy she had a boyfriend that took her to nice places.

"its no big deal you are my girlfriend after all" he said very proud and man like.

Kagome laughed and thought about something. " hey Inuyasha when is your birthday?"

"wow your like a psychic or something my birthday is in 2 weeks" said Inuyasha " o wow really? thats weird" she said back.  
"when is yours?" asked Inuyasha "June 5th" said Kagome

"ok ill write that down later" said Inuyasha as he smiled at her. And she smiled back at him.  
----------------------------------------------

After they ordered their food Kagome had to use the bathroom. "it will only be a minute" she said to Inuyasha. "sure" he said back.

When Kikyou noticed Kagome walking by their table she thought that Kagome had noticed her. So she hid her face behind her menu and told Onigumo go to the bathroom and wait about 10 minutes. Except this time she promised not to leave.(lol I told you she cheated a lot)

When Onigumo and Kagome were gone she walked over to Inuyasha.  
"Hey Inuyasha. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"oh god what do you want Kikyou?" he asked.

" oh Inuyasha I just wanted to say hi" Kikyou said innocently.

She smiled " hang on a minute" she said as she walked away.  
She dialed Onigumo on her phone. "hey go lock the girls bathroom now I don't care how just do it. And then go back to the car and get my uhh.. purse." she said to him.

"Kikyou I thought you had your purse with you?" he said back.  
" well I didn't so go out and get it and don't come back until you have it." she said very demanding.

"well ok whatever you say Kikyou" he said back.  
---------------------------------------  
As Onigumo went to lock the bathroom door Kagome walked out.  
"hey Kagome" he said.  
"oh! Onigumo what are you doing here?" she asked surprised.  
"Kikyou decided here. She said she wanted to watch your guys 1st date." he knew he probably shouldn't tell her but it wasn't his little sister.

"What!?! What were you about to do before I walked out of here?" she asked worried now.

"Kikyou told me to lock the door for some reason then go out to the car and get her purse." he said.  
" and you believed her? Jeez she is trying to steal Inuyasha! And cheat on you again!!come on!" she said as she stormed off to look for her sister.  
---------------------------------------  
"come on Inuyasha talk to me why don't you leave Kagome and come with me" she said flirtingly to Inuyasha.

"because Kagome wont cheat on me like you" he said solidly.

"oh come on how could I possibly cheat on a face like this?" she asked as she held up his chin. He was getting very angry now. His demon would come out soon if he didn't stop it. So he just took her hand and took it off him and said "leave now unless you would like to see my demon side come out" he said as his eyes started to turn a red color.

He twisted her arm and she finally pulled her arm away.  
"calm down Inuyasha!" she said worried that he might try to hurt her.  
She thought of everything and was about to run but she Kagome coming her way.  
Just then she thought of a way for Inuyasha to lose his demon side and get Kagome angry.

She turned back to Inuyasha and kissed him. Full on the lips and just as Inuyasha lost his demon Kagome walked up.  
--------------------------------  
KAGOMES POV

--------------------------------  
_'She is kissing him. Kikyou is kissing Inuyasha. And he is in a daze as though he is enjoying it.'_ Kagome thought as she walked up with tears in her eyes.

Quickly she turned away and ran out of the restaurant.

Inuyasha quickly realized what happened and ran after her. " Kagome !!!" he yelled after her but she still wouldn't turn back.

She finally came to a stop. Out of breath.

Inuyasha turned her around and kissed her just as Kikyou kissed him. "Kagome I'm sorry my demon was coming out and Kikyou was right there. So she kissed me to stop my demon from hurting anyone and you came up and that was probably part of her plan to!" he told her as quick as possible.  
Kagome still had tears in her eyes. "Inuyasha I don't know if I can believe you. You really looked like you were enjoying it. And even if you didn't mean to enjoy it I know you were." she said.

"no I was just relieved my demon didn't hurt anyone!" he said as he again kissed her on the lips. But this time they held it for a while. When they finally let go Kagome said "I guess I believe you because why would you have been so nice to me tonight if you wanted to cheat on me?"

"see now you are getting it" he said happily. She smiled "ok well then I guess we should go back in then and I think Onigumo needs an explanation to." said Kagome.

" ya that would be fair to him." he said

---------------------------------------  
As they walked back into the restaurant Kikyou was still sitting there waiting for Inuyasha to return.  
"hey cutey. I see you picked her up again" she said when she saw them walking side by side holding hands.

" Kikyou I don't care how much you like me or how much you hate Kagome leave us alone" he said.

"hey Inuyasha I'm going to go find Onigumo real fast I will be right back make sure Kikyou doesn't leave ok" said Kagome.  
"sure I'll make sure Kikyou doesn't leave." he said back.  
---------------------------------------  
_'she's cheating on me again?'_ thought Onigumo. He could not believe Kikyou was cheating on him again. jeez how much longer could he take it? He loved Kikyou he really did even despite her moodiness and to much plastic surgery he knew she was good somewhere right?

Now he just didn't know what to do.  
---------------------------------------  
When Kagome found Onigumo she told him everything that happened.

She noticed the sad look on his face and felt very sorry for him.  
" hey its ok. I think you should go and find a pretty and nicer girl then Kikyou even if she is my sister when she hurts someone that bad I don't mind telling you this." Kagome said clearly angry at her sister.

" I guess you are right I guess we should go back so I can tell her the bad news." he said back.

"alright then lets go' she said as she started to walk toward the table were she left Inuyasha and Kikyou.  
-------------------------------------------  
" hey guys" said Inuyasha as Onigumo and Kagome walked up.  
"hey Kikyou can I talk to you?" said Onigumo.  
"uh fine" said Kikyou. Then they started to walk away.  
"hey Inuyasha I guess we should head home" said Kagome "ya I think that would be best." he said back.  
-------------------------------------------  
SANGOS POV

-------------------------------------------  
I found out the next day that Kikyou and Onigumo had broken up.

"I think it was about time for those 2 to break up Onigumo was always being cheated on" said Sango to Miroku as they went to pick up Kagome and Inuyasha as usual.

" yes I agree a man should have more confidence in himself to break up with a woman." said Miroku.

"I'm sure you've done it many times" said Sango.  
"come on Sango you know I cant break hearts so easily" he said.  
" oh I guess I'm just messing with you" she said smiling.

Miroku knew what he had to do then.

"uh hey Sango can we talk after school I need to tell you something?" he asked "sure I guess Miroku I don't see why not." she said.  
"thanks" he said back

------------------------------------------------------  
After school I waited by the tree for Miroku.

"Sango!" he yelled to me from behind. So I turned to see him out of breath. " hey thank you for waiting for me I forgot a few books on the way out so I hurried and got them before I came" he said breathing heavily.

"so what is it you wanted to ask me Miroku?" Sango asked.

He gulped hard his breathing had become easier now but he was still having a bit of trouble talking. "Sango will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.  
She was silent for a few seconds and Miroku was about to ask her again when he noticed a few tears in her eyes.

"yes" she said and gave him a hug.  
---------------------------------------------  
**WELL WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW. SEE YA NEXT TIME!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7: the present

Chapter 7: the present

** HI THIS IS MY NEXT CHAPTER I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE AGAIN WHO REVIEWED SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER.**  
-----------------------------------------  
**KAGOMES POV**

-----------------------------------------  
" Kagome!!!" Yelled Sango when they got on the phone.

"ow thats my ear whats the yelling about?" she asked.  
"Me and Miroku are dating now!!" she yelled again.  
" Really thats great Sango I'm so happy for you when did he ask?" Kagome asked

"Just today after school remember thats when we told you guys to go wait in the car? Ya he asked me and of course I said yes!!" she said very excited.

" I am so happy for you Sango did he ask you on a date already?" she asked

"no not yet but we haven't told anyone except you and Inuyasha" said Sango

"Well of course I know that" Kagome said.  
" ya well I got to go see ya tomorrow Kagome" Said Sango

"ok bye" said Kagome. Then she hung up the phone and went online.  
------------------------------------  
The next morning after she got up and got dressed she went down to eat.

"Kagome have you seen your sister? She is usually up by now." asked her mom

"no I haven't" said Kagome who was still very angry at her sister.  
"well could you go up to her room when your done and tell her to wake up or at least get down here and eat?" asked her mom.

"fine" said Kagome who now was eating as slow as possible.

But eventually she did finish because she had to be ready when her ride got there.  
As she walked upstairs she thought she heard something but didn't hear it again so didn't even think twice about it.

When she opened her sisters door she found Kikyou but not the one she remembered. Her hair was messy her make-up was smeared all over her face. And also her eyes were red, puffy, and watery.

"Kikyou are you okay?" asked Kagome.

"do I look ok you idiot?" Said her sniffling sister.  
"geez is this because Onigumo broke up with you?" she wondered

"no I just got something stuck in my eye" she said not wanting to look so upset.  
"Kikyou if your that upset about losing him then you should go and talk to him or find someone else to date" she told her mean yet sad sister.

" I don't care what you say now get out of my room and never come in again! I mean it!" Kikyou screamed.

Kagome walked out and shut Kikyou's door. She didn't really care if Kikyou didn't want to talk to her she was actually the one who wasn't supposed to speak to Kikyou.

"Kagome your ride is here!" yelled her mom from downstairs.

"k thanks!" said Kagome. Then she quickly got her shoes on and grabbed her backpack and hopped into the car.

"isn't Kikyou coming today Kagome?" asked Sango.  
"no shes way to upset. Yesterday she was fine but now shes letting it all out." Kagome answered back.

"wow even I kind of feel bad for her you know?" said Sango.  
"me to" said Kagome.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. He was asleep. She rubbed his ears. She did that for a few minutes but the she heard something she listened to him. _'IS HE PURRING?'_ she wondered. Stopped rubbing his ears.

He growled and opened his eyes. " why did you stop?" he asked sadly.

" because you were purring and your half dog demon so I thought it was kind of weird" she said.

"o then never mind" he said as he fell back asleep.

After a few minutes of him sleeping again his head fell over onto Kagome's shoulder. At 1st she was surprised but she got used to it and started to pet his ears again. He purred once again.  
----------------------------------------  
When they arrived at school Kagome shook Inuyasha "Inuyasha, Inuyasha its time to wake up we are at school" she said.

He rolled over. He wasn't waking up still. Kagome thought for a minute. Then got an idea and asked Miroku's mom a question.

"well of course dear I always keep some in here in case we have to bring our dog to the vet." she said happy to be helping in waking Inuyasha up.

Kagome held the bag in front of Inuyasha's nose. He sniffed it and woke up with a glisten in his eyes.

"hey Inuyasha your up" Kagome said.  
"yeah yeah give me that bag I know what is in it." he said.  
Kagome laughed "well ok what is it then?" she asked

" dog treats" he said as he grabbed the bag out of her hand and ate them all in 1 bite.

"pace yourself Inuyasha your stomach will hurt" she said

" I don't care these are good" he said as he licked his lips.  
Kagome rolled her eyes and said "well come on if we don't start going we are going to be late for our 1st hour."

" ok I'm coming" he said as he started to get out of the car.  
-------------------------------------  
" Oi Inuyasha's birthday is in 2 weeks?" asked Sango at lunch.

Miroku and Inuyasha were still stuck in line so they weren't there yet.

" ya I asked him last night before you know who showed up and ruined our date." said Kagome.

" do you know how old he will be?" asked Sango.  
"no I don't because right after I asked him he asked me when mine was" said Kagome.  
" o I see well you could ask Miroku I'm sure he will know he has known Inuyasha for way longer then us." she said

"ya I will probably ask him" said Kagome.

Just then Miroku and Inuyasha came up to the table.

" hey guys" said Miroku as he out down his tray of hamburger and French fries.

"Miroku why do you get the same thing everyday?" asked Sango

"well my dear Sango it is my favorite food so I get it all the time" he responded.  
" how that makes sense I don't know but I will take it" said Sango.

Kagome looked over at Miroku and whispered " hey Inuyasha's birthday is in about 2 weeks right?" asked Kagome

" yeah on March 2" he said " well how old will he be and what does he like?" she asked

" he will be 16 and he likes dogs, games, anime, manga, and you" he said being lecherous for the last thing.  
Kagome blushed " well... ok thanks I will go to the store today and find something for him" she said

"ok glad I could help" he said and went back to eating.  
-----------------------------------------  
INUYASHAS POV

-----------------------------------------  
I wonder what her and Miroku are talking about.

" yo Kagome where are you going after school?" asked Inuyasha later.  
" oh I have to go to a few stores you know? I might go to the grocery store later and I have to pick up a few things" she said back.

" hey can I come? I will try to help you find stuff you are looking for." he said.

" well ok I guess" she said.  
----------------------------------------  
We finally arrived at the store.

"wow I don't think I have ever been here before Kagome" said Inuyasha. He was very excited because he doesn't go shopping much so even the closest stores to his house are foreign to him.

" Inuyasha its so close to your house and you still haven't been to it" she said while laughing a bit.

"well I don't go to a lot of different stores I get all the stuff I need at the ones I already go to" he said.

" I guess that makes some sense" she said.

"will you please look for these items then?" she said while handing him a list.  
Inuyasha looked over the list and said " sure Kagome I think I will be able to find all these things" and he was off.

_'good thing I made myself a list so that way while he gets half the stuff I can get the other half plus his present'_ then she looked down at her list.

On the top it said 'Inuyasha's list' .

"No way I gave him the wrong list!" she said. Oh no I put Inuyasha's birthday present on there I doubt he saw it because it was at the bottom but I have to get it before he looks at it.

Then she started to run after Inuyasha before he got to far on the list.  
-----------------------------------------------  
"lets see I need some milk a carton of eggs and..." Inuyasha said as he slid the items into his cart as he went down the dairy aisle. " and thats all there is for dairy I guess next I will go to" he looked at the list. " ingredients for a cake?" he said as he read the list of ingredients for a vanilla cake. (his favorite).

"hmmm I wonder why Kagome is making a cake" he said out loud.  
He hadn't had a cake in years. He couldn't afford it and no one ever got him a cake for his birthday. He missed it he remembered how good it was.

Inuyasha started to drool. But then he noticed a little kid laughing and pointing at him.  
" hey what are you looking at?" he said to the kid.

"you were drooling and it was funny. Hi my name is Shippou" the little kid said.  
" well that's nice Shippou but I got to go I have a long list to do and you are slowing me down" he said as he started to walk away.

Shippou started to follow "I bet we could be friends you want to hang out some we could go bicycling and skateboarding and mountain climbing and..."

" don't you have to get back to your mom Shippou?" asked Inuyasha.  
" oh yeah well see you later. Wait what's your name?' he asked.

"its Inuyasha" he said back. " ok well see you later Inuyasha" said Shippou as he ran to his mom and they started to walk away.  
Inuyasha watched them for a minute feeling kind of lonely. But then remembered he had a list.

He read the bottom because he was almost done so he looked down and saw "Inuyasha's birthday present?" he said.  
------------------------------------------  
Kagome finally saw Inuyasha and he was looking at the list. Oh no he probably saw the present.  
Kagome ran over to Inuyasha to take the list away. Hopefully in time for him to not have seen the present at the bottom.  
------------------------------------------  
**WELL HOW DID YOU LIKE THAT CHAPTER? I THINK THAT WAS MY FAVORITE SO FAR. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME!!!**


	8. Chapter 8: planning the party

Chapter 8: planning the party

**HEY THIS IS MY NEXT CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKE IT BYE**!  
-----------------------------------------  
INUYASHAS POV

-----------------------------------------  
Inuyasha looked up "oh hey Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he walked over to her.  
"uh hi Inuyasha um I gave you the wrong list can we switch?" she said.

"sure Kagome I think I know why it matters what list." he said "you do?" she said " yep you were getting me a present for my birthday" he said.  
" ya you are right I guessed I spoiled your surprise" she said sadly.  
" its ok its the thought that counts right?" he said.  
He leaned over and kissed her on her mouth she returned the kiss.  
" well I guess we better get these lists done" he said

" ya" she said.  
------------------------------------------  
After the lists were done Kagome was walked home by Inuyasha.  
" well I guess I will see you tomorrow" Inuyasha said.  
"ok" said Kagome.  
She hadn't said much all that time.  
Inuyasha kissed her again and walked away.  
Kagome went into her house and sat on the couch. Then after about 10 minutes got up and did her homework, she was alone except for Kikyou who was up in her room still.  
While Kagome listened to her music and did her homework she got a great idea. She may have accidentally told Inuyasha about his present but she could throw him a party. She was already making him a cake why not throw a party in with it?

So as soon as her homework was done she called Sango.  
------------------------------------------  
"Koge residence Sango speaking" said Sango it was her usual greeting.  
" hey Sango its me Kagome" she said.

" hey Kagome whats up?" said Sango.  
" nothing hey you remember at lunch how I told you that Inuyasha's birthday is coming up?" she said

" well ya Kagome that was only today you know." she said back kind of mad.

"sorry its just that I got an idea. We should throw a party for Inuyasha!!" She said very excited to finally tell her.

"good idea Kagome I will tell Miroku and we can start planning tomorrow at lunch" she said "ok" said Kagome

-----------------------------------  
INUYASHAS POV

-----------------------------------  
_'I hope I didn't hurt Kagome's feelings by finding out she was getting me a present. I guess that was all she had for me because she acted so sad.'_ Inuyasha thought as he ate dinner quietly at his lonely house.

" maybe I should say sorry to her" he said out loud. He usually talked out loud even though no one would answer and he new it.

He felt more lonely then usual. Did he do anything wrong to get this loneliness? No. it was no ones fault that what happened ever happened.

Inuyasha felt like doing something he hadn't done since his mothers death. He went into his parents room. There he found a picture of his mom and dad holding Inuyasha as a baby. He smiled that was always their favorite picture.

He looked around a little bit more. He needed to dust it. "well I will get to that someday" he said as he shut the door behind him.

---------------------------------------------  
He decided it was time to go to the grocery store. He had gone earlier but he was helping Kagome. So he hadn't searched for himself.

As he made his way to the store he ran into someone familiar.

Shippou.

Oh God...  
---------------------------------------------  
KAGOMES POV

---------------------------------------------  
The next day at school I talked to Miroku before school.

" so me and Sango were thinking you might be able to help" said Kagome with Sango right next to her. She was making sure Inuyasha wasn't coming.

" I like the idea Kagome but what do you expect to have the party we cant have a clown I think Inuyasha is a bit old for that." said Miroku.

" I know I was just thinking having people invited bring their own games or game ideas." said Kagome.

"ok so then who are you inviting?" asked Miroku seeing how much she had planned out.

" well everyone in our first our and a few other choice people" said Kagome.

" who are the choice people?" asked Miroku

" Onigumo, Koga, Hojo, Sesshomaru, and Rin" said Kagome reading from a list because she expected these questions.

" well I got to say Kagome you definitely have this planned don't you?" said Miroku.

" yes I do I made sure everything is scheduled and invitations are already out.' said Kagome.

" so then when will birthday boy arrive?" asked Miroku.  
"don't worry I got that covered to he is coming over to my house are 1:00 p.m. and he already agreed so everything is planned and ready for next Sunday." said Kagome out of breath after answering all of those questions.

" well then I will be there" said Miroku.

" yay" said Kagome. Just then Sango walked back over to them.

" guys Inuyasha is coming do you have everything worked out?" asked Sango.  
" yep" said Kagome.

Then Inuyasha walked up and they went to 1st hour.  
-----------------------------------------  
" Well class it looks like that is the end of day bell you may all leave. Except for you Ms. Higurashi." said Kagome's teacher.

"yes sir?" asked Kagome after everyone else had left. She hoped her friends would wait for her outside or something if this took too long.

" Kagome your grades have improved greatly at the beginning of the year your scores were B's and C's. Now they are A's and B's I just wanted to know if there is something that happened that was good or just you figured it out better?" he asked

" I really don't know sir I guess I just figured it out better" said Kagome as she smiled.

" well that will be all you may leave now Kagome" said the teacher.

Then Kagome hurried out the door and to her locker and surprisingly Inuyasha was still waiting there for her.

" Inuyasha you didn't have to wait for me" Kagome said as she approached her locker.

" well the others were leaving and I knew you didn't want to go home alone so I told them to leave and we will try to catch up" he said.

" thank you for waiting for me Inuyasha" Kagome said as she hugged him.  
" hey its no big deal. Go ahead and open your locker so we can head home" he said.  
"alright" said Kagome as she dialed in her locker number. 8-10-32.

" so about coming over Sunday should I bring anything?" asked Inuyasha.

" no just come over and we will just sit around and do stuff" said Kagome.

" well ok" Inuyasha said.

While Kagome got stuff out of her she smiled to herself. She was so excited about Sunday good thing it was Wednesday so it was only a few days away. Too long but shorter then 2 weeks right?

" Kagome are you almost done?" asked Inuyasha.  
"ya I am done Inuyasha" she said as she looked up shut the door and walked away with Inuyasha.

"Kagome I really like walking home with you. It gives us time to talk me time to think its very relaxing you know?" he said

" yes I do I like it to" said Kagome.

When they got to Kagome's house they said their good-byes and Kagome started to walk up all of her stairs but Inuyasha grabbed her arm. And then kissed her. She kissed him back. After that Inuyasha said goodbye again and walked away.

Kagome also said bye again and started up her stairs. She usually didn't blush anymore because he kissed all the time and surprising her so now she just expects it.

She liked being able to expect things like that. She smiled to herself and walked inside to do her regular evening.  
------------------------------------------  
**THANK YOU FOR READING I WILL PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON ON WEEKDAYS IT IS HARD BECAUSE I HAVE HOMEWORK AND A LOT OF STUFF TO DO BUT TOMORROW I MIGHT GET UP 2 SO SEE YOU THEN BYE!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9: the party

Chapter 9: The party

**HELLO EVERYONE I REALLY HOPE THIS WILL BE AN EXCITING CHAPTER FOR YOU! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW:3** **THANKS!**

----------------------------------------------------------------  
**KAGOMES POV**

----------------------------------------------------------------  
" hey where did all of the presents go?" asked Kagome to the house full of party guests.  
"we put them up in your room Kagome" said Sango reassuring her restless friend.

" oh ok good thank you" said Kagome really wanting a relaxing bath right now.

She went to turn on the radio to let the people there do whatever they felt like. She didn't have to move again until Inuyasha got there. She looked up at Kikyou who was watching Onigumo like a hawk.

Her mom and brother were at a baseball game so they wouldn't be back until tomorrow because they were with some friends and going over to their house after the game. But its not like the party was a secret Souta wanted to stay but it was his friend.

" Sango I don't think we are missing anything are we?" asked Miroku

" Oi Miroku thank god no" said Sango.

Miroku laughed "I love you Sango" he said as he kissed her.  
Sango blushed but kissed him back.

Kagome looked back at Kikyou who was still being a hawk.  
Then she looked at her watch.  
5 minutes. 5 minutes until Inuyasha got there.

She heard the song playing it was 'Over You' by Daughtry.

She liked it but it was no were near her favorite song.

Just then the door bell rang.

"everyone hide! When I open the door and he comes in yell surprise" said Kagome as everyone else hid.

She opened the door and Inuyasha appeared " hi" she said.  
" hey" he said. And they walked in.

"SURPRISE!!!!!" everyone in the whole room yelled.

" whoa!" said Inuyasha as Kagome laughed.

" Happy birthday Inuyasha." she said.

" you planned this?" he asked.  
"yep" said Kagome feeling very proud of herself.

Inuyasha hugged her tightly. And the whole room said ' awwwwww..." then everyone laughed and Inuyasha let go of Kagome.

" wow I cant believe that you did all this just for my birthday" he said.  
" its ok. You wanna try the cake I made?" she asked. She had asked Miroku what kind Inuyasha liked best and hopefully he said the right kind because it took her a long time to make.

" sure I'd like to try it" said Inuyasha. Really he was way more excited then he looked.

He took a bite out of the cake he paused for a minute and ,using all of his demonic powers, he ate it all in about 4 seconds.

" jeez Inuyasha did you like it?" asked Sango who came up behind him with Miroku right next to her.

"yep" said Inuyasha as he stuffed his face with another piece.

"Oi" said Sango as she rolled her eyes.

Kagome laughed and walked over to the radio and turned it up. Then she went over to Kikyou and said "go over and talk to him I bet he misses you to."

Kikyou looked down and got up and went upstairs. Onigumo watched her and followed.

_'yay Onigumo!_' thought Kagome as she smiled at them.

Inuyasha walked over to her " hey so who is all here?" he asked.

" well all of our first hour and there is Onigumo, Koga, Hojo, Sesshomaru, and Rin" said Kagome.

" hey why did you invite Koga we hardly know him" Inuyasha remembering the incident a few days ago were Koga tried to steal Kagome.

"well he is a friend of Sango's family so Sango knows him." she said.

" o I see" said Inuyasha kind of upset because he didn't like Koga.

" hey Inuyasha you wanna play some games now? I had everyone bring a game" she said. " ok that sounds good" said Inuyasha.

" hey everyone! Can I have your attention?! I asked everyone to bring a game if you would please get it out then we can play!" she said to everyone.

Everyone got the games they brought and Kagome got out a hat with everyone's name on it. She had them do it when they walked in her front door.

" it looks like Miroku's game goes first." she said.

"ok to play my game is simple" Miroku said "first I will choose someone to spin the bottle" everyone rolled their eyes. Of course he would choose a lecherous game.

"Sango you will go first" he said.

" jeez if I don't get you don't be upset" she said.  
" I wont" he said reassuringly.

She spin the bottle and waited for it to come to a complete stop.  
When it stopped it landed on Miroku. Of course.  
She went over and kissed him then slapped him on the head.

" ok now Sango choose your replacement" said Miroku.  
" I pick Rin" she said.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
After that they played everyone else's party games and then everyone danced a little.

Kagome watched everyone dance she was tired of hopping around on scavenger hunts and truth or dare and all the other party games people brought.

Then Inuyasha came up to her and said " May I have this dance?" he said this very mannerly.

Kagome laughed and said " sure".  
After dancing everyone left except for Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, Kikyou , and Onigumo.  
They all started cleaning up after the party. Then they talked and all the boys went home Sango was staying the night since it was so late. But before Inuyasha left he said to Kagome "thank you so much for the party I will see you tomorrow" then gave her a long kiss and walked away. Then all the girls lied down when they were gone and got in sleeping bags and fell asleep.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
** IT WASNT LONG BUT IT WAS FUN TYPING!!AND PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND WHAT SHOULD COME NEXT BYE!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10: spring break plans

Chapter 10: spring break plans 

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING I THINK I WILL LIKE THIS AND THE NEXT CHAPTER AND HOPE YOU WILL TO WELL PLEASE REVIEW AND HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!**  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
KAGOMES POV

------------------------------------------------------------------  
" wow I cant believe it is almost spring break already" said Kagome to her friends when they were walking home.

" ya I know it seems like only yesterday we started school" said Sango.

" I agree maybe we should all do something together over the break my family doesn't have any plans" suggested Miroku.

" well I heard that there is a place downtown were you can get massages, hotel room, swimming, hot tubs, and everything. And its all in the same place." said Kagome.

" whoa we should totally do that I bet that would be so much fun" said Sango.

" yeah but how much does it cost remember none of us have jobs and your parents wouldn't let you borrow like $500 for a bath and a hotel." said Inuyasha. He had the money because he got a lot of donations when his parents died. Plus all of his parents money, so he was fine.

" Inuyasha does have a point. But it only costs $100" said Kagome happily because she had at least $200.

" seriously?" asked Miroku.  
" Oi I have that. I could get that in a couple weeks of chores" she said.

" cool we will have to talk to our parents about it but who knows maybe we can go to this place!!! Plus they have way more then what I mentioned it was just all I remembered from the brochure." said Kagome who was now going insane because it was the first time ever going anywhere special with her friends and her boyfriend.

" well ok then Inuyasha since you don't have to ask anyone for money you get to look up their website Kagome you let Inuyasha see that brochure and me and Sango shall inform our parents" said Miroku.

"Oi when did you become in charge?" asked Sango.

Miroku kissed her and they continued walking. Sango got embarrassed and hit him on the head.

Then they all went home.  
-------------------------------------------------------  
INUYASHAS POV

-------------------------------------------------------  
" jeez I hope we can go on that trip I would love to go with all of them" said Inuyasha as he logged online.

Kagome was on and she had emailed him the brochure. Not what he had been expecting but it worked.

He looked through it. Wow there was a lot more then what Kagome said. They had their own water park, Jacuzzi, and even an exercising room. It was like a cruise without a boat.

He checked to make sure it was only $100. Wow it was but that doesn't include food and the $2 it takes to get into each place. But still it definitely was not bad.

Wasn't there going to be a catch though? Hopefully not because this was too good to be true really.

He talked to Kagome about online for a little bit longer. Then he got off took a shower and went to sleep. Before he couldn't care less about spring break. But now that he was going somewhere fun he couldn't wait for spring break.

That was all he could think about before he fell asleep.  
-----------------------------------------------------  
KAGOMES POV

-----------------------------------------------------  
" mom me and my friends were thinking about going somewhere for spring break" said Kagome later after everyone else was asleep.

" where are you planning on going?" asked her mom.  
" well here" said Kagome as she showed her mom the brochure.

" wow that looks nice how much does it cost?" she asked getting ready to say no for over $200.

"$100 and that does not include food plus it costs $2 to get into each place" said Kagome

" I see here let me see that for a minute" mom said grabbing the brochure from Kagomes hands.

Her mom read it for a little while and finally she looked up from the picture she had been looking at.

" are all of your friends going?" asked her mom.

"well Inuyasha for sure and Sango and Miroku are asking their parents tonight or did since it is so late now" said Kagome.

" well if they can go you can to but on 1 condition" said her mom.

" whats the condition?" asked Kagome.

"you have to bring Kikyou and one of her friends." she said.

" aw come on mom its my friends" said Kagome.  
"if you go so does Kikyou and one of her friends otherwise you cant go and I wont give you any money." said her mom.

"fine Kikyou can come" said Kagome who was a little upset now. She would tell her friends tomorrow.  
----------------------------------------------------  
When Kagome woke up she got dressed as usual and went into Kikyou's room. She was a lot better since Inuyasha's birthday party.

Kikyou was sitting on her bed, dressed, when Kagome came in.  
Kagome opened her mouth to say something but then Kikyou did something that surprised her. She started to hum. Kagome never heard Kikyou do that or sing or dance or anything. Kikyou usually kept to herself.

_'she must not know I am in here'_ thought Kagome as she slowly left the room.

" Kagome is there something you wanted to tell me?" Kikyou said as soon as Kagome was tip-toeing away.

She walked back in. " yes Kikyou for spring break do you have plans to do anything yet?" She asked.

" no I don't think I do why?" asked Kikyou.

"because me and my friends are going to that new place downtown that we got the brochure for and we wondered if you wanted to come. You can bring 1 of your friends ,mom said she will pay for me and you both" Kagome said. She was hoping Kikyou would say no.

"sure I would like to go. But I will get back to you on which friend I am going to bring" she said.

"ok we have to know by next week because that is when we leave so actually Friday at latest." said Kagome.

" ok I should be able to tell you by today" said Kikyou.

" alright" said Kagome. Then she walked out. When she was gone Kikyou smiled to herself.

She could ruin Kagome's spring break easily.  
-------------------------------------------------------  
"so now we have to bring Kikyou with us?" asked Miroku in the car on the way to school.

"unfortunately" said Kagome.  
" I cant believe your mom said yes to pay for you both" said Sango.

" ya I know it suck Kikyou is coming though" Kagome said with her head down.

Inuyasha looked over at her and said "it won't be that bad since she is bringing her own friend she probably won't even talk to us. besides she is your sister".

" thats true Kagome" said Sango.

" you guys are right there is no reason to worry" Kagome said with a smile.

Then the car pulled up to school and they all got out. And for the next few days all they were going to talk about was spring break.  
--------------------------------------------------  
When Kagome got home that day Kikyou told her that she wanted to bring her friend Misha. Misha was like a twin to Kikyou just not by looks. They did everything the same plastic surgery, cheated on boyfriends, and the list went on.

Mishas mom already said yes to paying for her trip. So had Miroku and Sangos moms.

So that was it they were all going on the trip and it was only a few days away.

-----------------------------------------------------------  
**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I HAD A SNOW DAY TODAY SO I PUT THIS CHAPTER UP EARLY. BUT ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW. SEE YOU NEXT TIME!!**


	11. Chapter 11: spreak plans part 2

Chapter 11: Spring Break plans part 2

**IT DOESN'T HAVE THE GREATEST NAME BUT O WELL THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT THEIR SPRING BREAK SO HERE IT IS!  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
KAGOMES POV

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next week after we all found out we could go we started to pack together.

" ok so everyone has their clothes already in their suitcase right?" asked Sango.

" Yea" said everyone. They were at Sango's house and everyone brought what the list said they would need and Sango had the list of what everyone will need. You could also bring things that weren't on the list.

" alright everyone I will go down the list and make sure you have everything we are leaving tomorrow morning" said Sango.

" bathing suit, towels, extra clothes, something to do at night, bag of popcorn, exercise clothes, soap, and any other necessary items." Said Sango as she finished off the list.

" it think we all have everything" said Kagome .

" hopefully" said Misha rolling her eyes.

Kikyou laughed trying to make Misha act like she was joking so Kagome and her friends won't be annoyed already.

Mish didn't get the hint and rolled her eyes again.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later everyone was still at Sango's house. They were going to stay the night because her mom was going to drive them all there in the morning.

The guys would have the guest room. And the girls would have Sango's room.  
The girls made sure they would keep the door shut.

After they had their dinner of pizza they played games for a while. Then they talked and around 1 in the morning they all went into their rooms.

After about another hour every single one of them was asleep.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Kagome wake up and get ready we are about to leave in a few minutes" said Sango in the morning. Everyone was ready except for Kagome who was still asleep until now.

" what time is it?" Kagome asked still half-asleep.  
"its 7:45 we are leaving in 15 minutes hurry and get dressed" said Sango.

" what?!? Why didn't someone wake me up earlier?!?!" she said.

"Kikyou said she thought she saw you get up earlier" said Inuyasha who just walked into the room.

"jeez that liar" said Kagome.

" well go ahead and get dressed" said Sango as she started looking through her bags 1 last time to make sure she didn't forget anything.

"ok" said Kagome still sitting there in her sleeping bag.

Inuyasha was staring at an odd picture right next to the door.

Kagome sat there for about 3 more minutes when Sango finally got tired of Kagome sitting there and doing nothing.

"Oi Kagome start getting ready!" she yelled.

" I cant Sango!" Kagome yelled back.  
" why not?!" Sango yelled.  
"because Inuyasha is standing right there!" she yelled.

Inuyasha felt awkward and left quickly. Sango laughed and followed him to tell him it wasn't against him.

Kagome quickly got dressed. Then she brushed her teeth and hair and grabbed her bags.  
For the next 2 weeks all she had to do was relax and have fun.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The car ride took way too long and everyone agreed.

But when they finally did get there all of them ran out of the car and quickly checked into the hotel. They had 3 separate rooms with 2 beds in each.

Sango and Kagome had a room. Miroku and Inuyasha had a room. And Kikyou and Misha had a room.

When they went to their rooms they all unpacked their stuff. This was their home for the next 2 weeks.

Kagome unpacked and then went to the boys room. All the rooms were right next to each other.

She knocked on the door. " Inuyasha Miroku can I come in?" she asked.

" sure" they said and she entered the room.

Their room looked exactly the same as hers except for the pictures on the wall they were some different people then her room.

" jeez you think they could have changed each room a little more" said Kagome.

" well if they did that then they would have to buy different stuff all the time" said Miroku.

" ya I guess. I am about to go get some breakfast do you guys want to come?" asked Kagome.

"I will" said Inuyasha.

Miroku stayed there. Inuyasha and Kagome asked everyone else but they all said no.  
As they walked downstairs to the mini cafeteria they didn't talk.

But once they were down there Kagome said " Inuyasha what do you want to eat I will get it you can go get us a seat?."

There were only a few tables. Like 3 or 4 but there was no one down there anyway so it didn't matter. " sure" said Inuyasha " I want a bagel, 2 waffles, and a chocolate milk".

Kagome laughed and got their food. Inuyasha had a lot more then she did. As they sat down to eat Inuyasha asked " Kagome later do you want to walk around a little bit and talk?"

" yes" said Kagome as she smiled then finished her breakfast.

Then they went upstairs and went to their own rooms.

They were going to plan their schedules for the day.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
INUYASHAS POV

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
" Miroku later I am going to go for a walk with Kagome but the rest of the day we can do whatever we want" Inuyasha said.

" ok. You know you and Kagome really seem to get along I mean you guys have only had 1 date and it didn't work but you guys seem to be pretty close" said Miroku.

" feh you haven't had any dates with Sango" said Inuyasha.  
"Ya ya but I am thinking about asking her to spend the entire day with me while we are here. I don't know when but one time of these 2 weeks." said Miroku.

" thats cool I will probably ask Kagome the same thing maybe the same day you do for Sango" Inuyasha said.

" ya that would probably work out best" Miroku said.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
KIKYOUS POV

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Did you hear that Misha?" asked Kikyou as they listened to Inuyasha and Miroku's conversation.

" ya so?" said Misha.

"Misha I told you I only agreed to go on this trip because I wanted to ruin it for Kagome and you are here to help me. You pull pranks on everyone" said Kikyou.

" ya I guess you got me a few days to get away from my parents" said Misha.

" well whatever first we have to come up with a plan to hurt Kagome. Then we will find out what day her and Inuyasha will spend the day together" said Kikyou.

"jeez you sound like a kid' said Misha who was putting on her bathing suit.

"where are you going?" asked Kikyou.

"swimming duh. You can come to if you stop acting like a kid' said Misha.

"whatever I will come down later" said Kikyou.

" suit yourself' said Misha. Then she grabbed a towel and left.

Kikyou rolled her eyes and watched TV.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**THANK YOU FOR READING AND READ NEXT TIME TO SEE WHAT KIKYOUS PLAN IS AND FIND OUT WHAT EVERYONE IS PLANNING TO DO. RATE AND REVIEW AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME!!!**


	12. Chapter 12: spring break fun

Chapter 12: Spring Break Fun

** HELLO AGAIN AND THANKS AGAIN FOR READING I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER SO HERE IT IS**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
KAGOMES POV

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
" Sango do you want to go work out then maybe go swimming or something?" asked Kagome.

" sure Kagome" said Sango as they both got their exercise clothes on and headed down to the gym.

When they got to the exersice room they couldn't believe it. It was huge!

"O my god Kagome, look at this place it is huge." said Sango.

" I know look at it, its got so many different types of exercise equipment" Kagome responded. She looked around and wondered if Inuyasha had seen it yet. He had a lot of energy this would probably be a great place for him.

They got to go on all of the equipment and took a few water breaks.

"wow i cant believe it only cost $2 to get in here." said Sango.

" me to its great here we should come here every year" said Kagome.

" ya but our parents wouldn't pay for it forever so we would have to make our own money to. Not that I am complaining everyone does but still its so nice" Sango said sadly.

" oh well we might as well enjoy it now." Kagome responded happily. Then they continued for a little while longer.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
" Sango I am going swimming now how about you?" asked Kagome when they were done exercising .

" I think I will go to the arcade after I shower so I guess I wont see you until supper" said Sango.

" alright then I will see you later" responded Kagome as she walked out of the door.

When she was outside she felt the crisp air. It felt good she hadn't been able to go swimming in a while.

Luckily the spring were she lived are warmer unlike some places were you still couldn't swim during spring.

_'Later before I take a walk with Inuyasha I will have to try their hot springs here'_ she thought as she got into the water. She swam around for a while then got out and laid out in the sun.

It was so warm. She looked up when she thought she heard a familiar voice.

Of course Miroku. Jeez he was still being lecherous even with Sango as his girlfriend.

" oh hi Kagome" he said when he noticed her.

" Miroku what are you doing here you should be with Sango. If she catches you down here she will think you are being a pervert." said Kagome.

" now Kagome I am sure Sango trusts me enough to go to the pool by myself" he said.

"ya but i am not sure i do" she said.

" I promise i will be good" said Miroku.

"fine but i will be watching you" Kagome said half joking.

Then after a little while longer they both left and went back to their rooms.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
INUYASHAS POV

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
" hey welcome back Miroku." said Inuyasha when Miroku came back from the pool.

" hello Inuyasha. i saw Kagome down there. she is about to go somewhere else. Then she is going to eat. so what have you done all day?" he asked

"I ate went to the arcade hung out in the lounge. that kind of stuff" Inuyasha said.

" thats cool." Miroku said.

" ya" said Inuyasha.

Then Inuyasha went down to the lounge to get some ramen to eat for supper

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
KAGOMES POV

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Kagome was done sitting around she got ready to go to the hot springs.

As she walked out of her room Inuyasha had just walked out of his.

" Hey Inuyasha where are you going?" asked Kagome hoping he didn't say the hot springs.

" I was going to get something to eat. How about you?" Inuyasha asked

" oh i was going down to the hot springs." she said.

" oh i see" said Inuyasha." well i guess i will see you later then"

" ok bye" she said as they walked different directions.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After they were done and everyone had supper Kagome called Inuyasha.

"are you ready to go for a walk?" she asked when he picked up.

" sure i will meet you down in the lounge" he said back with a lot of obvious happiness in his voice.

He had been wanting to talk to Kagome all day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
INUYASHAS POV

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As he waited for Kagome to come down the stairs or the elevator he thought about how happy he was for Kagome to be his girlfriend.

He also thought about how bad their relationship really was. But it was only because of Kikyou. Kikyou had ruined almost every moment that they had spent together romanticly.

Inuyasha was getting angry now.

He really hated Kikyou. But he would never tell Kagome because it was her sister.

Even so he didn't really care. Kikyou didn't really like him. Kikyou just hated Kagome so much she would pretend to like him.

Kagome wouldn't do that. Kagome wasn't like that. Her and Kikyou looked somewhat the same. but really they were exact opposites.

He also wondered what Kikyou looked like without plastic surgery. Maybe she was cute like Kagome. But still probably not. Why else would she have gotten plastic surgery?

When Inuyasha woke up from his thoughts he noticed Kagome still wasn't down there. He got up to look for her but then Kikyou came down and said "hi Inuyasha"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
KAGOMES POV

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kagome was on her way down when she ran into Misha.

" hey Misha" she said as she continued walking to go to meet Inuyasha.

" whats the rush Kagome?" Misha said as she stepped in front of her.

" I'M on my way to meet Inuyasha at the lounge so if you will excuse me i am trying to get to the elevator." Kagome said walking around Misha.

_'Crap i can't let her get to the lounge until Kikyou gives me the signal'_ She thought as she sprinted down the stairs to get there before Kagome did.

When Misha got down there Kagome still wasn't down there.

Good this way she was able to stall her until Kikyou text messaged her and her phone went off and Kagome would go to the lounge at the right time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
INUYASHAS POV

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"come on Inuyasha just one kiss please?" Kikyou asked " NO" he said.  
" please?" she asked again.  
" NO!" he yelled back but then Kikyou leaned in and...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS I ALREADY HAVE IT PLANNED OUT SO I WILL HAVE IT UP SOON THANK YOU FOR READING BYE!!!!RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE.**


	13. Chapter 13: Kagomes memories

Chapter 13: Kagomes memories

**HEY WELCOME AGAIN SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY I WAS BUSY. AND FOR PEOPLE WHO WANT TO KNOW WHEN I PUT NEW CHAPTERS UP I TRY TO EVERYDAY. ON WEEKDAYS AROUND 4-6 ON WEEKENDS ANYTIME.WELL HERE WE GO!**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
INUYASHAS POV

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
... Kikyou pressed her cell phone button and she heard Misha's ringtone.  
Good they were right there.

So Kikyou quickly leaned in and kissed Inuyasha trying to hold it long enough for Kagome to see.

When they heard Kagome come in she was watching them.

Inuyasha finally got Kikyou off him and ran over to Kagome and said "Kagome it doesn't mean anything! Kikyou came on to me there is nothing between us!"

"Inuyasha why don't you stop lying I was playing around and then you kissed me" said Kikyou. It was all a part of her plan.

Kagome ran out of the room crying.

" are you satisfied now?" asked Inuyasha.

"no actually I like making her angry it entertains me" said Kikyou.

" your sick" he said as he ran out of the room to find Kagome. But then stopped and said "I will deal with you later" and continued running after her.

Kikyou smiled and went to find Misha.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
KAGOMES POV

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_'Inuyasha knew I was coming there. It was no accident. If he didn't like me then why didn't he just tell me?'_ Kagome thought as she ran outside the building with tears in her eyes.

She went behind the building were she found a small cliff with a cement wall on the top.

She sat down and cried. Then stood up and looked into the distance.

All of her sad memories came back to her. Not the ones with Inuyasha and Kikyou. No much worse.

**FLASHBACK**

_"daddy guess what?" asked small Kagome._

_"what is it dear?" asked her father._

_" in ballet today I did my first pirouette!" she said excitedly._

_" thats wonderful sweety" he said as he picked her off the ground and spun her around._

**END FLASHBACK**

As Kagome dried some of her tears she thought _'ballet I wonder if I still can do what I learned'_

Then she started dancing to the fake music in her head remembering every step. It had been 6 years since she last did ballet.

Her father loved to watch her but once he died she couldn't do it anymore, it brought back to many painful memories.

The more she danced the harder it got. Her tears were streaming down her face. She only made a few sobs every now and then.

When her dance finally ended she sat on the pavement and heard footsteps behind her. And clapping? Inuyasha.

" what do you want Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"I liked watching you dance" he said.

" that doesn't answer my question. I guess you are here to break up with me." she said.

As more tears streamed down her face she felt arms wrap around her tightly. She also felt Inuyasha's warm breath on her hair.

"no I don't that is the last thing I want" he said as he kissed her head.

" then why did you tell me to go down to the lounge if you were kissing Kikyou?" she asked turning to him with a few tears falling down her face.

Inuyasha wiped the remaining tears away.  
" she planned it Kagome. You know I would never cheat on you." he said.

" then why has it happened twice now?" she asked.  
"Kikyou has planned it why cant you believe me?" he asked.

" I am sorry but it is so hard to believe because Sango has had boyfriends before that cheated and that's also why I was surprised Miroku is her boyfriend. She's been cheated on a lot" she said.

" well your not Sango" Inuyasha said as he picked up Kagome and kissed her.  
They held the kiss for a while. Then when they let go he put Kagome down.

Kagome looked up at him and hugged him and said " I'm sorry Inuyasha I should believe you. You don't deserve me who cant even trust her own boyfriend." she said with more tears rolling down her face.

"that's not true I don't blame you for not trusting me. It is pretty hard to believe. I actually trust you the most because you can see when I am not lying." he said with a smile.

She smiled back " thank you Inuyasha" and gave him another hug.

" well we should be heading back the others will start to wonder why we are gone so long" he said.

" ya walks don't usually last this long" she said with a laugh.

As they started to walk back Inuyasha asked " when did you learn ballet?"

" a long time ago my dad used to love that I did ballet and I loved it to. But when he died my mom didn't give the same support as he did so I really started to miss him and I got worse and worse until I couldn't take it so I quit. That was actually the first time I've danced since then." Kagome said.

"I thought it was really good. Maybe you should join it again who knows maybe you will learn to enjoy it again." he said back.

Kagome looked to the side it was really hard to pull herself together for that small dance. How could she do it almost everyday?

" I don't know Inuyasha it is really hard for me" she said.

"well its ok I don't want you to stress yourself" Inuyasha responded.

Kagome looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
INUYASHAS POV

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We were back into the building now when we ran into Sango and Miroku.

" Oi Kagome, Inuyasha. What took you guys so long? We were getting worried" said Sango.

" yes I thought something 'happened' Inuyasha" Miroku said with a lecherous smile.

Next thing you heard was a big slap from Sango. They all started to laugh even Miroku who now had a red imprint of a hand on his face.

" well I'm going up to bed are you coming Sango? If not I wont lock the door" said Kagome

" no I will come" she said as she started to walk with Kagome.

Inuyasha and Miroku followed both of them.

On the way up they talked a little. Kagome didn't really want to leave Inuyasha but she had to. He had been so nice to her she was very grateful for it. She wondered how she could pay him back? Maybe make him a nice dinner when they get back home.

Ya that would work he probably hadn't had a nice home cooked meal in a long time since his parents died. He probably lived off microwave meals.

As they walked to their rooms Inuyasha gave Kagome a kiss and said good night.  
And Miroku kissed Sango and said see you in the morning.

All 4 of them went back to their rooms and laid down.

When Inuyasha walked into his room Miroku asked " did something good happen?"

" I got to see Kagome dance" Inuyasha said.

"dance? Sango said Kagome hasn't danced ever since her dad died" Miroku said surprised.

" I know she told me it was the first time since her fathers death" Inuyasha said.

" she must really trust you Inuyasha" said Miroku as he laid down in his own bed.

" I know" said Inuyasha as he fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**THANKS FOR READING I WILL PROBABLY END THIS STORY FROM CHAPTER 20-25 SI I HAVE A FEW MORE CHAPTERS LEFT! WLL THANKS FOR READING BYE!!**


	14. Chapter 14: the real spring time fun

** Chapter 14: the real spring fun.  
HI WELCOME BACK THIS WILL PROBABLY BE THE LAST CHAPTER WERE THEY ARE ON SPRING BREAK. SO YA PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE WHEN I GET REVIEWS SO SEE YOU BYE!  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**KAGOMES POV**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
" hey come on" said Kagome as they walked down to the pool.

" Oi Kagome why are you in a rush?" asked Sango.

" because Sango" whispered Kagome " later we are only spending today with Miroku and Inuyasha"

" yeah but it doesn't mean we have to hurry" said Sango

" yes it does!" she said as she ran down to the pool.

They paid their $2 admission and went in.

They got in the water and swam.

When they were just about to leave Kikyou walked in.

" Sango lets go I don't want to be around her at all" said Kagome.

" why did something happen?" asked Sango.

"ya last night she kissed Inuyasha again!" said Kagome.

"jeez will she ever stop that? She needs to put it in her head that he is your boyfriend. She cheated on hers and thats is not you or Inuyasha's fault" said Sango who was now getting pretty angry.

She grabbed Kagome's hand and they walked over to Kikyou.  
Sango took her hand away from Kagome's and pointed at Kikyou.

" who do you think you are?!" she yelled at Kikyou.

Kikyou looked up not even fazed by her remark.

" well?" asked Sango again.

" I think I am Kikyou Higurashi what about you?" asked Kikyou feeling smart.

"jeez what kind of comeback was that?" whispered Kagome in Sango's ear.

"what did you say?!" asked Kikyou.

Kikyou stood up and walked to Kagome and poked her in the forehead.

" now tell me what you said" Kikyou said in a very angry voice.  
Then all of a sudden she got a slap from Sango.

" don't talk to her like that" said Sango.

Kikyou stared angrily at Sango for a minute. Then Kagome then went back to her seat.

" come on Sango I have o meet Inuyasha in 20 minutes so we better start heading back" Kagome informed.

" alright" said Sango still glaring at Kikyou.

They walked away and back to their room.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
INUYASHAS POV

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Inuyasha was sitting in his room waiting for Kagome when he heard a knock on the door.

He went over and opened it.  
" Hey Kagome" he said as he motioned for her to come in.

" thank you" she said as she walked in.

" so where do you want to go first?" asked Inuyasha.

" we could go to the mini amusement park they have." said Kagome.

"what do they have there?" asked Inuyasha.

" just small things like boat rides and mini roller coasters." she told him.

" alright then lets go there then we will go somewhere else" he said as they walked out of the room and to the amusement park.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the amusement park they went on a few small rides got some snacks and had a lot of fun.

"ok Kagome I think we should go on 1 more ride then we can go somewhere else" said Inuyasha.

"lets go on that one" said Kagome pointing to a boat ride called 'valentines stroll'.(bad name I know).

So they went on that one and watched all the little automated robots sing songs and dance.

Then they got off the ride and left the amusement park.

" so where are we going next Inuyasha?" asked Kagome with a smile.

" well I kind of want to go swimming but I didn't get a chance to earlier." he said.

" ok we can go swimming" she said. She had gone earlier but she didn't care this time there would be no Kikyou and it was with Inuyasha.

So when they were both ready they went down to the pool.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Neither of them got into the pool first. They were afraid of how cold it was.  
For Kagome it had been warm earlier but it was getting a little darker so it was much colder.

But eventually Kagome walked over to the side she dipped 1 foot in to see how cold it was.

She didn't notice that Inuyasha was right behind her and as she was about to walk back to him he pushed her in.

She yelled at first. When she came above water she yelled "Inuyasha that was mean! it is freezing".

" you will dry" he said.

She quickly got out of the pool before he could get away from the side and pushed him in.  
Then she jumped back in with him.

They both laughed and played around a little.

After they had both been worn out they went over to the shallow end to sit down in the water.

It was now dark and too cold to get out. Kagome was in Inuyasha's lap while he was sitting on the step. Then Kagome looked up.

" Inuyasha lets go back I am freezing" she told him.

" alright" he said as he picked her up and grabbed all the stuff.  
He put a towel around her and put the rest of the stuff on his shoulder in a bag.

They were leaving tomorrow and they were all sad but Inuyasha liked carrying Kagome in his arms. It wasn't going to last forever but it was nice while it lasted.

When they got back to their rooms Inuyasha knocked her door hoping Sango was home.  
She wasn't so he asked Kagome were her key was.

" It should be in the side pocket of my swim bag" she told him.  
He got it out and unlocked the door. They went in and he put Kagome on her bed.

" I will see you tomorrow" he said as he walked out.  
" bye" she said as she got up to go get her pajamas and other things as she went to take a shower.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
KAGOMES POV

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day Kagome woke up and got ready instantly.  
They were leaving today and she had to be ready in 2 hours.

When she finally gathered up all her stuff and put it in her bags she walked out the door and knocked on Inuyasha's.

Miroku answered the door.  
" oh hello Kagome" he said as she walked in.  
" good morning Miroku where is Inuyasha?" she asked

" over here" she heard a voice from behind the bed say.  
She looked over and saw Inuyasha on the floor finishing packing up.

"hey" he said as he hugged her " lets go down Miroku's mom is picking us up and should be here in about 10 minutes."

"ok" she said as they walked downstairs. Miroku's mom was already there and everyone else already had their stuff in the trunk.

Inuyasha and Kagome did the same and got into the car and went home.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**THANKS FOR READING COME BACK NEXT TIME SEE YOU BYE!! PLEASE REVIEW.**


	15. Chapter 15:back to school

Chapter 15: back to school

**HEY WELCOME BACK! I HOPE YOU LIKE MY STORY SO FAR SO PLEASE READ IT UNTIL THE END. SORRY THERE HAS BEEN A FEW DAYS THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE I AM SORRY BUT HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**KAGOMES POV**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
Kagome sighed as she walked out of her house. It was her first day back from spring break and the last thing she felt like doing was going to school.

When she finally reached the bottom of the stairs she found Inuyasha waiting for her.

" want a ride?" he asked as he pulled her on to his back.

"thanks" she said as he jumped in the air. Having a hanyou boyfriend definitely had a lot of benefits.

As they made their way to school Inuyasha's hair kept blowing on Kagome's face so she pushed it a side and laid her head down on his.

When they finally arrived at school Kagome had fallen half asleep.

"hey Kagome wake up" said Inuyasha.

When he finally woke her up they went to their lockers then 1st hour.

"today class you will start new projects. You exams are coming up so we have to prepare you for them." said their teacher.

The whole room groaned and booed.

"here are the project partners-

Sango and Miroku,

Kagome and Inuyasha,

Kikyou and Hojo,

Onigumo and Eri,

Ayame and Koga ,

And Yuka and Ed." said the teacher.

"Yay Inuyasha we are working together" said Kagome happily.

"I know" he said back as he kissed her passionately.

"ok class you may be wondering why I teamed you all up girls and boys" the teacher said.

"no" said everyone in the classroom.

"well anyway you will be doing the baby project were each team takes a sack of flour and takes care of it" he said.

Everyone in the room blushed. This was the assignment they dreaded ever since kindergarten.

"ok well you will live at one of the others house for example Sango Miroku could stay at your house for this assignment or vise versa. I have already talked to everyone's parents and all have agreed." he said as the bell rang.

"ok pick up your baby on the way out" the teacher said as he handed them out.

Kagome and Inuyasha took theirs and the assignment sheet with it.

This is what it said-

'dear class you will be having a new assignment . One of you will be living with the other for 3 weeks then while doing so you must take care of your 'baby' and fill out the following questions. Everyday we will have an exam of everyone's baby and how good your parenting skills are. The questions to be filled out by the end of the assignment are as followed:

What is your babies name?

What formula is best for it?

Is it a boy or girl?

What would you rate the other partners parenting skills?

More information we should know for your baby...

That is all the questions this grade is worth 50 of you grade so do good!'

"wow that is tough" said Inuyasha.

"ya I know" Kagome said.

"well I guess I will stay at your house since there is no parents at my house" Inuyasha said.

Kagome laughed "ya I will come to your house later and help you pack if you want" she said.

" you're the best" he said as he gave her a kiss.

"thanks well I have to get to gym class see you later" Kagome said as she rubbed his ears and ran away before he could say anything.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**INUYASHAS POV**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Inuyasha had to bring the baby around with him because no one could watch it during gym and he had that tomorrow.

" jeez this assignment stinks" said Miroku at lunch.

"we know" said everyone at the lunch table.

Then the lunch bell rang and they all went back inside for the next hour.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After school Inuyasha and Kagome headed to Inuyasha's house and got all of his stuff together.

" is that everything Inuyasha?" asked Kagome as they finished off everything he would need.

"yeah I think so you called your mom to come get us right?" Inuyasha responded.

"uh huh she is on her way now it should be about 5 minutes." she said as she worked on the assignment sheet they had for the project.

"Inuyasha what would you rat me parenting skills as?" she asked.

"you are already that far? Well I would say 10" he said.

Kagome smiled and wrote it down. "I gave you the same rating" she said.

Then Kagome's mom pulled up and they got in the car and went to Kagome's house.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**I KNOW IT HAS BEEN A WHILE BUT I WAS TIRED.THX 4 READING. BYE!!!**


	16. Chapter 16: the project

**Chapter 16: the project**

**HEY WELCOME BACK THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING THROUGH SO FAR THERE WILL ONLY BE FROM 4-9 MORE CHAPTERS I HAVENT DECIDED, WELL PLEASE READ UNTIL THE END THANKS!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
KAGOMES POV **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**"so kids what did you decide to name the flour sack?" asked Kagome's mom when they got home.

"Hiroki" they said in unison. They had both liked that name so it seemed to work the best.

"I see so it is a boy well then Inuyasha follow me I will show you the room you will be staying in okay?" her mom questioned.

"ok" said Inuyasha following after her with Kagome behind him carrying what he didn't have of his luggage.

"that's strange" said Kagome's mom.

"what is it mom?" Kagome asked quizzically.

"it looks like someone already has their stuff here" she said.

" they did thats why" said Kikyou with a smirk.

"what? You knew Inuyasha was staying for a while" said her mom sadly.

"well to bad my partner is staying here so they can go to Inuyasha's house" said Kikyou knowing she would get her way like always.

"fine I will go to Inuyasha's house ok are you happy!?!?" yelled Kagome.

"ok I will be fine with that when you leave" said Kikyou going back to her room.

Kagome's mom sighed and said she would go call their teacher and left.

"jeez that Kikyou the only reason I even agreed to leave is because I'm so mad at her" Kagome said angrily.

"its ok you don't mind staying at my house do you?" Inuyasha asked. Talking for the first time in a while.

"no its just that Kikyou gets me so angry!" she said as they finished packing up her stuff.  
They went downstairs and grabbed all of Inuyasha's and Kagome's bags.  
Then when her mom was done talking to the teacher they headed off to Inuyasha's house in her moms car.

The way there Kagome just glared at her mom angrily. She didn't care about going to Inuyasha's house. She liked it but it was just that Kikyou always got her way and here mom only encouraged her.

They finally got there, and all 3 of them brought the bags in and laid them down.

"well I will see you later Kagome. Ill try to check up on you every now and then see I will see you later" her mom said as she left the house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**INUYASHAS POV**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After we finished putting all Kagome's stuff away I put mine away and went downstairs were Kagome waited as she took care of the 'baby'.

" do you want something to eat?" he asked.

"sure" said Kagome with a smile.

"all I have that's edible is eggs is that ok?" he asked. Making a mental note to go to the store later.

"yeah that's fine I will just watch the 'baby' " she said.

Inuyasha went over to the fridge and got out a lot eggs.

He put them in water and popped them into the microwave.

It was about 10 minutes until he decided they were done.  
He put them on a plate and brought the plate to Kagome.

"here you go my lady" he said with a smirk.

"why thank you sir" she said as she took the plate of eggs.

Kagome started to open the egg, Inuyasha did the same.

Then at the same time they opened the egg and BOOM! It exploded everywhere and on everything.

"AHHH Inuyasha what did you do to these eggs?" asked Kagome.

"nothing I just put them into the microwave" he said with a surprised look on his face.

"that's the problem you don't put boiled eggs in a microwave!!!" she said.

"oh well I didn't know that" he said feeling embarrassed so his ears flattened onto his head.

"its ok" she said as she went over and gave him a hug. "but now we have to get all of this mess cleaned up fast before it starts to stick to the floor"

"ya I will go get a mop" he said as he got a wet dish rag for Kagome. "you start cleaning with this while I go get the mop"

"alright" she said as she scrubbed fast and hard on the floor.

When Inuyasha came back with the mop Kagome had only managed to get a little bit off the ground.

"jeez this is impossible to get up" said Kagome.

"I wonder what will help get this up?" said Inuyasha as he started to mop away what he could.

"I don't know I don't think we will be able to get this up we need a cleaner" she said.

Inuyasha sighed "jeez I am an idiot"

"no you just didn't know" she said as she kissed him. "well we can call later lets go get something to eat" said Inuyasha putting on his jacket. Then he grabbed Kagome's jacket and handed it to her.

"thanks" she said and they walked to the nearest restaurant.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"that was delicious" said Kagome as they started their walk home from a pizza place.

"eh it was just pizza" said Inuyasha.

"I know but at my house we never get pizza Kikyou doesn't like it. But neither does Souta" said Kagome. "but I really like pizza"

"well I am glad I could take you somewhere you like" Inuyasha said with a huge smile.

"Inuyasha you are so nice" Kagome said.

He laughed "ya? but you are the one who threw me a birthday party"

"no that was nothing you have done way nicer things" she said as they entered the house.

"well I am going to go get into my pajamas I will see you in the morning" said Kagome as she walked upstairs to go to the guest room she was staying in.

Inuyasha sighed and sat on the couch and turned on the TV.  
Nothing good was on so he tried to get the egg mess up again. No luck.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day at school everyone looked tired.

"Oi why do we have to do this stupid assignment?" asked Sango at lunch.

"I don't know but enjoy staying at your house Sango" said Miroku lecherously as he set down his hamburger.

Sango slapped him like always "echi" (pervert in Japanese) she said.

Inuyasha and Kagome laughed.  
⌠you guys are always fighting" said Kagome.

Then the lunch bell rang declaring lunchtime over. Then they all went back to class and had another boring day of school while taking care of a stupid sack of flour.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**THANKS FOR READING AND YES ,IF YOU ARE WONDERING, EGGS REALLY DO EXPLODE WHEN PUT INTO THE MICROWAVE USUALLY IT HAPPENS INSIDE THE MICROWAVE THOUGH. YOU CAN SEE VIDEOS ON YOUTUBE OR OTHER WEBSITES BUT ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!!!BYE!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17: the final week of the 'baby'

**Chapter 17: the final week of 'the baby'**

**JUDGING BY THE TITLE HOPEFULLY U HAVE FIGURED OUT THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER FOR THEIR PROJECT IT SEEMED KIND OF SHORT TO ME BUT I HAVE AN IDEA FOR THEM NEXT SO I WANT TO USE IT BEFORE I FORGET WELL HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**KAGOMES POV**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Inuyasha I am going to the store now!" called Kagome as she left the house to go get some groceries.

"ok" he called downstairs.

It was her turn to get the groceries because he got them last week.  
Luckily it was the final week of the project. Even though he liked having Kagome around there was nothing he could do.

As Kagome walked up to the store she saw Koga.  
_'oh crap'_ she thought as she quickly planned an escape route to make sure he didn't notice her.

She was wearing her uniform so if he saw her clothes he would notice her.

So Kagome waited for someone to walk by and walked by the side of them.  
She made it into the store without him noticing her luckily.

She sighed in relief and walked through the store.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When she finished checking out Koga wasn't there.  
_'probably home or in the store'_ she thought as she smiled and walked back home.  
(well Inuyasha's house)

She finally arrived home and walked inside.

She found Inuyasha listening to music.  
"hello I am back" she said as she walked over to him.  
She took the headphones off his head to see what he was listening to.

"hey" he said as he tried to get them back.

Kagome laughed and ran away with them. Inuyasha chased after her and they ran through the house for about 10 minutes until they both collapsed from exhaustion.

Then they laughed for a while and got up to go get a snack.

When Kagome finished she said "I don't feel good I am going to bed early tonight I will see you in the morning." and then left to go down.

"ok" he responded but kissed her on her way passed him.

She smiled and rubbed his dog ears but then continued upstairs.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**INUYASHAS POV**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kagome had been asleep for a while now and Inuyasha was getting tired himself.

He yawned at the thought of sleep. So he lifted himself from the couch and walked upstairs to his room.

But on the way there he peeked inside Kagome's room.  
She was sleeping soundlessly on her temporary bed.

He smiled and shut the door again and walked to his room he closed the door and thought to himself.

_'I am lucky to have her but still I wonder if she really likes me? I mean she says she does but I am always the one to kiss her. I mean look at her sister she will kiss any man she sees. too bad I am not the only one she sees'_

Inuyasha stared wide eyed after he thought that.

He didn't really like Kikyou did he?

No she had hurt to many men and even the people close to her like Kagome.

"don't worry Kagome you are the only one I love" Inuyasha thought as he fell asleep in his warm bed.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day at school everyone was happy because now there were only 2 days left of the stupid project.

Sango and Miroku had now been on many dates and Sango didn't slap Miroku as much anymore.

They were a lot closer just like Inuyasha and Kagome.

When school was over Sango asked "hey you guys want to go to the mall?"

They all said yes and then decided to eat there also.

When they arrived they ate first.

"one hamburger and fry please" said Miroku .

"you?" asked the cashier.

"chicken sandwich" said Sango.

The cashier nodded and looked at Kagome and Inuyasha.

"I want a grilled chicken sandwich" said Kagome.

"me to" said Inuyasha.

"wow Inuyasha I am surprised you didn't get ramen" said Kagome.

"eh its good to have change every once in a while." he said with a smirk.

"ya well Miroku here doesn't eat anything except hamburgers its like he is hooked on them." said Sango with an annoyed tone. She still got mad at Miroku sometimes.

"well even though they aren't very healthy they still have protein, dairy, and other things in it depending on what is on it." he said feeling smart.

"ya but all you have is a piece of bread a burger and another piece of bread" said Sango rolling her eyes.

Miroku anime sweat dropped and said "good point."

Then their food was done so they all went up and paid and found a seat and sat down.

They ate and talked and when they were done they got up and walked around together.

Inuyasha and Kagome held hands while Miroku and Sango held hands also.

When they were all done looking through the mall and buying all the stuff they wanted and could afford they called Miroku's mom and she drove them all home.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Finally the next day came. It seemed like it had been forever. Everyone was so annoyed about this project.

This was mainly because most of everyone got paired up with their enemies. Or just people they didn't like or care for.

Except for Inuyasha and Kagome that was what everyone was like. Mad and annoyed.

"really I am kind of sad this project is over" said Kagome as they all arrived at school.

"me to" said Inuyasha.

"you guys are insane" said Sango.

"hmph" said Kagome as she walked off.

Sango just rolled her eyes. Kagome hated to be called names.

Inuyasha went after her. He followed her scent to her locker and saw her getting things out of it.

"hey" he said.

"hey" she responded. Then all of a sudden her books started to fall form her locker. they were just about to fall on her head when Inuyasha pushed her to the side. But in doing so the books hit his head and he fell on the ground next to Kagome.

Everyone laughed and Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and started to laugh themselves.

"Inuyasha the super hero" said Kagome as she rubbed his ears.

Then they got up and waited for Sango and Miroku. Once they were all there they headed off to class.

But Inuyasha still couldn't get that thought out of his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**SORRY IT HAS BEEN A WHILE I KEEP COMING UP WITH IDEAS FOR MY NEXT STORY SO I TRY TO FINISH THIS ONE BUT HOPEFULLY I WILL FINISH THIS STORY BY NEXT FRIDAY SO YAY WELL ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING. AND TELL YOUR FRINEDS LOL. BYE!!**


End file.
